


You're the One I Want

by Gingersnapped907



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Romance, Sappy, Shandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnapped907/pseuds/Gingersnapped907
Summary: This is kind of an add-on to my Closer era fic Better Shape Up but it can stand on its own, though you can read that one to connect them. Sharon and Andy enjoy the day with Nicole and family at a pumpkin patch and might just get "lost" in a corn maze.





	1. Chapter 1

~You're the One That I Want~ \

A/N: This is a modern Major Crimes chapter to Better Shape-up that takes place in the Closer era, so I figured with Halloween holiday approaching and Major Crimes season 6 starting on Halloween it would be good timing. You could read the other one first so you're not lost, but this one can stand alone. Also, when Phillip P. Keene (Buzz) mentioned on social media that Mary called them from a cornfield and I knew that this fic needed to take place there.  
Oh, and I had "You're the One That I Want" from the Grease soundtrack on replay and used a few lyrics for Shandy. Sung by: Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta. Written by: John Farrar.

Disclaimer: Sadly for me, I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!

It was the weekend before Halloween and the team had closed their case last night, just in time to have a rare weekend off. There was an autumn chill in the air, well a chill by California standards. Sharon shivered as she wrapped her long brown suede jacket tighter around herself. The smile on her face grew at the sight of Andy being helped up by his ten-year-old grandson. Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle a giggle. She couldn't remember having so much fun in a long, long time, probably not since her kids were little.

Andy's daughter, Nicole had invited them to go with her, Dean and their kids to pick out pumpkins on a nearby farm. After almost an hour of intense discussions, they made the tough decision on which were the perfect pumpkins. The boys had high pumpkin standards and only the best for carving scary faces would do. Andy wouldn't let them leave unless they experienced the whole-nine-yards. He said it was a tradition with his family back on the East Coast. When they first got there, they took the typical hayride. The boys were very excited about traveling the paths through the pumpkin fields, seeing the petting zoo and the corn maze on the horizon. Since they had finished up the important task of finding the perfect pumpkins, next on Andy's to-do-list was the corn maze. If he could still walk, that is, Sharon thought to herself, because right now he was lying on his back in the dirt with two giggling young boys tugging each of his arms, still trying to help him up.

Grandpa Andy, as the boys called him, was put in charge of the inspecting the pumpkins. When he knelt down to check out the one Seth wanted to bring home, Andy let out a loud groan. Sharon frowned and watched cautiously as he tried to stand up. She took a frantic step forward, worried it was his heart, but he held up a hand and said, "it's just my knees or it could be my back. I was down there too long." He gave her a smirk as he once again attempted to stand with another groan.

"I'll help you, Grandpa. I'm strong." Andy really didn't have a chance to say no before the young boy tried to yank him up, not that he had the heart to refuse his help anyway. Sharon smiled in return knowing age was catching up to both of them, no matter how they tried to fight it. Her smile turned into laughter when both man and boy fell back to the ground. Of course, now the younger brother had to jump in to help.

After catching her breath from laughing, Nicole was relieved to see that the six-month-old baby girl she bounced in her arms was still asleep. In a quiet tone, she suggested, "Boys, how about we let Grandpa Andy get up himself?" There were a few more tugs before she used a stern motherly voice that even made Sharon proud. "Seth and Zachary, let go and I mean right now! I don't think your grandpa needs his arms pulled out of their sockets." As her father got to his feet and wiped off the dirt from his pants and shirt, she added, "Sorry, Dad."

"Oh, it's fine," he waved off his daughter's unease. Andy rubbed his shoulders and moved them in a few air circles to make sure the joints were still in place. "Hey, at least my knees don't hurt anymore." He clapped his hands together and asked, "So, who's ready for the corn maze?"

Sharon watched as Nicole and Dean followed the cheering boys towards the entrance of the maze. Andy then came up beside her and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her up against his side. As she absorbed his warmth, Sharon asked concerned, "Are you sure you are alright?"

He groaned again and with his free hand rubbed his side. "I think I might have broken a hip," Andy said half-jokingly. She started to say something, but he stopped her. "No, don't worry. I really am fine. The more I move the better all the aches feel." With a laugh, he leaned on Sharon and limped as they walked.

When they caught up to the anxiously waiting group, Nicole informed them, "I told the boys that they both have to be with an adult at all times. Dad, Zack wants to go with you and Sharon. He said he'll be there if either of you gets scared."

Sharon took the boy's hand and headed into the maze and said, "That's a great idea. I'm sure Grandpa Andy will need you to protect him, especially now that he can't run too fast."

About half-way through the maze, Nicole, Dean, and Seth were ahead of Andy and Zack. Andy glanced behind him to make sure Sharon wasn't getting lost. He took notice of the look on her face. It was an expression she didn't show in public very often, but since they were hidden away behind stalks of corn he figured she thought she was safe. Feeling concerned, he bent down to whisper in the boy's ear and watched Z-man, Andy's nickname for Zack, run up and take his dad's hand. By the time Andy walked back to Sharon she was smiling again. All traces of sadness were gone from her face.

Sharon made sure to stay just a few steps behind Andy so he could have his grandpa-time and it gave her a chance to observe the lighter happier side of man that she cared about. She really liked to watch Andy with his grandsons. He was so good with them; she's learned that the man was full of surprises. Earlier when they first started picking out pumpkins, the oldest dropped his treasured gourd and started to cry. In no time at all, Grandpa Andy had Seth laughing as they hurried off to find an even bigger and better pumpkin. She was enjoying her time there, but it was made her nostalgic for years past. When she noticed Andy coming towards her, she smiled. He stopped in front of her and blocked her path. Sharon tilted her head to look over his shoulder, she saw the boy run ahead of them laughing. Zack whispered something to Dean, who in-turn looked back at her smiling. Then the family all continued onwards. Sharon narrowed her eyes and asked, "What did you tell him?"

Andy shrugged, "Oh, just to go ahead and find their way out. That I would be here to help you not get lost or hold you if you get scared." She rolled her eyes. With a hesitancy, he asked, "I was just about to ask you what was wrong."

"Wrong, with me?" Sharon turned back to him. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm having a great time." She gave him a quick kiss before saying, "thank you for letting me tag along."

"Tag along? Sharon, we are almost married, everyone considers you apart of the family. In fact, I think they like you more than me," he laughed lightly. She didn't smile at his attempt at a joke and tried to sidestep around him, Andy placed his hands on her shoulder and asked again. "Are you sure nothing is wrong? A few minutes ago, there was a look on that beautiful face of yours. It was a look of melancholy. It was as if you didn't want to be here."

"I'm fine." Sharon smiled up at Andy to show him she was happy.

"With your sense of occasion, I figured this was your kind of thing," Andy said, unsure of himself now. Maybe his idea of spending the day here with family wasn't such a good idea. When he only got a low "hmmm" from her he questioned, "You seems a bit off. Is this place bringing back memories of when your kids were little? Did you used to come here with them and…" his jaw tightened, "and Jack?"

After hearing her ex-husband's name, Sharon snapped out of her haze instantly. Confused, she looked at Andy. "With Jack? Oh, no no no! I never came here with him. When Emily, Ricky, and I came here, it was usually with Gavin. Now, that was quite a sight." She laughed loudly causing her hair to fall in her eyes when she leaned forward. "I don't think the man owns anything but high-class expensive suits. He was the best-dressed man in the pumpkin patch. I lost count on how many times he complained about the dirt on his Louis Vuitton shoes."

He knew perfectly well that she was trying to change the subject. Andy tucked her loose hair behind her ear he all he said was, "Sharon." His tone was soft but strong. His hand lingered on the unruly strand of hair.

Andy looked into her eyes. It was a steady, intent gaze. She knew that he knew she was stalling. He was a detective, she would expect no less of him. She gave in and admitted, "oh, alright, I was reminiscing, but not of Jack or even my kids." Silence hung in the air between them. For a distraction, Sharon reached for an ear of corn hanging on the stalk beside her. She played with the dried strands of silk, while she carefully sorted her thoughts. She wanted to explain and she needed him to understand. "I know this is random and really has nothing to do with what is going on here, but I was thinking about…" She shrugged, "Hummm, maybe it's just this time of year or that Halloween is coming up soon that brought it to mind, but I was thinking back to that Halloween." Sharon solemnly looked up at Andy, her fingers still twisting the crumbling bits of silk, she said, "I'm sure you wouldn't recall it."

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to lissianne for trying to catch all my errors and for sprinkling in her creative magical words.


	2. Chapter 2

~You're the One That I Want~  
Chapter 2

There was a silence between them again. Sharon broke off their intense connection and focused on the corn stalk she fidgeted with at her side. For a city girl who bought her food ready for consumption at a grocery store, she was fascinated with nature and the whole growing process. She just never got a chance to get away from her busy life. Suddenly the winds picked up and she watched the tall stalks sway around them. As the breeze grew stronger, Sharon dropped the brittle husk and shivered. Instinctively, Andy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back up against his chest. He clasped his hands across her stomach and she quickly rested her cold fingers on top of them. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and snuggled deeper into his hold. Immediately, she was sheltered in his warmth and let out a contented sigh.

They spent a few minutes absorbed in each other, conscious only of the wind rustling through the cornfield and the synchronized ebb and flow of their own breaths. Eventually, he slowly turned her around. When Andy raised an eyebrow, she knew he was done waiting for her to explain, so she gave him a hint. "At first that night all I could think about was how I got myself into those tight-fitting black leather pants. Or rather how Gavin convinced me to get myself into them. Then later, after seeing you, my thoughts were consumed with you."

Andy smirked because he instantly knew which Halloween she was recalling. "Oh, I remember that night perfectly, it was unforgettable. You were unforgettable. The way those leather pants hugged every curve, the sparkle in your beautiful green eyes, the lilt in your voice and when you laughed you cocked your head to the side just so." He ran his finger softly along her jaw bone. "Every image of you and our conversations throughout the night have been ingrained in my mind. All I could think about was how I wanted to get you out of those tight-fitting black leather pants."

She backed out of his arms. "You did not!" Sharon looked shocked and didn't believe it. How could she when they were still basically enemies back then.

"Yes, I sure did. Though I'll admit I never thought it would actually happen years down the road." Andy was relieved that she didn't regret being there. He was happy she thought about that Halloween just like he did and it had affected her the same way.

"When you looked surprised at my outfit and called me Sandy, you have no idea how much I wanted to say, 'tell me 'bout it stud." Sharon's face grew red as she admitted thinking about Andy like that.

He faked being taken-back at her confession. "Well, well, well, don't tell me even Miss Sandy Goody-two-shoes had a thing for a fellow colleague?"

This time Sharon shrugged, "Hey, there is nothing wrong with following the rules and obeying laws. I will confess that you were irresistible as Danny, and are even more so as Andrew Flynn."

At her words, he pulled her to him and held her tighter. He nosed her hair aside and left a trail of kisses down the part of her neck that was exposed over her coat collar. Leaning back Andy acknowledged, "You are quite irresistible too. I'd say, Rulebook Raydor you make the perfect Sandy."

Acting offended, Sharon told him, "Oh, I'll have you know there is something you don't know about me. In high school, I tried out for the part of Rizzo." At Andy's robust laugh, she added sternly, "Honestly, I did! Alright, so it was on a dare from my friends. They said I needed to do something out of my comfort zone, 'be daring, they said. It will be fun, they said.' Of course…" Sharon gave him a half smile in defeat, "I ended up getting the part of Sandy."

"I suppose they knew who you were destined to be," Andy smirked remembering well that night so many years ago. He relived it in his dreams many times. His body heated up thinking about it. "Guess if you would have said Sandy's 'tell me 'bout it stud' line, I would have had to say Danny's line too, which happens to be the truth in real life." His voice lowered and deepened as he said, "I've got chills they're multiplyin' and I'm losin' control, 'cause the power you're supplying. It's electrifying."

As his hands ran up and down her sides Sharon could feel the heat inside her core building. "Hmmm," Sharon pulled Andy still closer to her, saying softly, "I can't believe I told you that you better shape up. Implying as the musical goes that I needed a man, which was true, I really did need a certain man, but it was all too soon and I was still a married woman. Who for some reason was trying to make it work with Jack, but he has nothing to do with our relationship." She leaned in and kissed him then smiled as she said, "my heart is set on you and to my heart, I must be true. There's nothing left, nothing left for me to do. You're the one that I want."

"Yes, you did tell me I'd better shape up. You were probably the only one brave enough to say it to my face, but by that time, I had already privately been cleaning myself up. I'll never forget that night. I got to spend it dancing and getting to know the dreaded head of IA. I was probably the envy of every man in that room." At her skeptical look, Andy confirmed, "oh, believe me, I was. There wasn't one man and probably a few women there too that didn't find you brilliant at your job and beautiful too. Your reputation alone kept almost all the whole LAPD in line. They knew if they got out of line they would have to visit your office. Now that I think of it, maybe that's why I subconsciously got into trouble?" Andy gave her a lopsided grin, "guess it was my way of being able to see you. Can I blame my bad-boy act on you?"

She rolled her eyes and firmly said, "No. We are all responsible for our own actions and," Sharon smiled, "I do like your actions. You are definitely the one that I want." Andy brought out the funnier, lighter side in her. It took a long time for her to see that life didn't have to be so rigid and set in stone. He taught her to stop and enjoy these moments and not stress over things she couldn't control.

He smiled. He liked it when Sharon was flirtatious. He knew it wasn't easy for her, which made her even more endearing to him than she knew. He was ever grateful that she chose him to be with. They helped each other in so many ways. Andy realized that it was an equal balance. "That night was when you became more human to me, not the person who was trying to make our jobs harder. There was a spark in your eyes as you talked about everything. I could see you were passionate about your job and that got me wondering what other things you could be passionate about." He kissed her tenderly then let his hands travel the path his hungry eyes were taking. When both stopped at her hips he groaned, "you are the one I want too and I can't wait to get you home and out of these tight-fitting jeans."

Sharon gasped as she looked around, "Andy!"

Laughing at her shocked face he asked, "What? Embarrassed? Nobody heard me."

"No, it's not that. I like when you flirt with me." She leaned and kissed him, to assure him. "It's just…" She looked down and ran her hands along her thighs, "my jeans aren't that tight, are they?"

He didn't answer her, just took her hand again and gently pulled her deeper into a quiet dead-end section of the maze out of the way of the fall crowd. As they heard the voices around them fade into the distance, Andy spun Sharon around by looping their joined hands over her head and with the momentum he backed her up against the corn stalks. Before he let her ask the question he could see forming in her eyes, Andy kissed her. They were deepening their kiss when they heard a giggle. It was a split-second warning before something or someone launched into Andy's legs, causing his knees to buckle instantly. He instinctively held on tighter to Sharon. He didn't want to fall on her, but he was losing the battle with a seven-year-old clinging to both his legs, laughing saying, "Ha, I found you, Grandpa."

It was Sharon's quick thinking that saved all three of them from tumbling into the corn stalks and having Andy flat out on the ground twice in one day. As he was falling against her, Sharon braced her legs and pushed in the opposite direction. When they were all steady on their feet Andy said gratefully, "Thank you. That would have been one huge dust-up."

They heard Nicole calling out from their not so secluded corner, "there you two are, we all thought you had gotten lost." Still wrapped in each other's arms, they jumped apart as if they were guilty of something worse than an engaged couple kissing.

Andy could only hop back since Zack was still hugging his knees. As he whispered, "we were lost intentionally…" Sharon's cheeks were visibly red. He wasn't sure if it was the chill in the air, the embarrassment of being caught in the heat of the moment, or if it was real heat warming her face and body. They locked eyes for an instant. It was only an instant, but it was long enough to see her once sparkling green eyes were now darkened with desire. As he heard her let out a low moan, he was sure the glow on her face was caused by a need only he could satisfy. He smiled knowingly because he felt the same way. Andy winked at her as he said louder, "we are lost… lost in each other."

There was a collective groan then laughter from the adults that had now gathered behind them. It was Nicole that recovered enough to ask. "Really, dad? That works for you, Sharon?"

The woman in question couldn't answer because she was laughing too. When a snort laugh escaped her, Sharon's eyes widened and suddenly it was quiet. It was as if the wind stopped, the birds weren't chirping, even the boys didn't utter sound. Andy used this moment to save his fiancé and took charge. He tapped the outside of her hand, and without looking, she automatically turned it around and they intertwined their fingers. Spinning around he started to address his family. He squeezed Sharon's hand as he looked at their faces. It was the family she had helped get back for him and by that gave them a chance to grow into something that had been missing in him for a long time. Andy cleared his throat and quelled his emotions, then spoke loudly, "Ok, it seems Sharon and I have found a dead-end, so has anyone found how to get out of this maze? I for one need to get home, have some dinner, and get to bed. I'm sure the kids do too."

Zack finally let go of Andy's legs and asked curiously, "Grandpa, do you have an early bedtime too?"

Andy ruffled up the boy's hair as he replied. "I do when I get in trouble." He winked at Sharon then whispered to her, "Am I in trouble? Do I have to go to bed early tonight?"

She swayed closer to Andy and bumped his shoulder with hers as she quietly responded, "Oh, you will be if you keep this up."

In his lieutenant voice, Andy called out, "alright, let's get moving. Seth, you are in charge of getting us out of here"

Sharon was grateful to Andy for the distraction, especially when everyone started giving their advice on how to get out of the maze, she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Now they were following along as Seth proudly led them to the exit without another wrong turn. As Nicole came up beside her, Sharon released Andy's hand and held her arms out to indicate that she'd relieve the young woman of the little one in her arms. Getting the bundle settled, she smiled down at the baby, big brown eyes that were so like her mother's and grandfather's, looked up at her. Leaning closer to her soon to be step... no, Nicole truly felt like a daughter to her, Sharon said, "she a beautiful baby and so sweet." With a whisper, she added, "Oh, and Nicole, the answer to your question earlier is yes. Andy's cheesy lines always work for me." Not waiting for a reaction, she took a step closer to her fiancé and they continued on with his arm around her waist.

They drove back to town and had a lively dinner. The boys were excited that they found the way out of the maze and especially had fun rubbing it in that Grandpa Andy and Grandma Sharon were lost. Tonight, was the first time she became Grandma Sharon. Her eyes welled up with tears when it first rolled off Seth's tongue, then Zach's… as if it had always been. They said their goodnights and each family headed to their homes.

Later that night, but not too late since as Zack asked earlier, Andy did, in fact, earn an early bedtime that night, which the couple was both grateful for. As they laid wrapped up in each other's arms, Andy whispered in the dark bedroom, "Sharon, by the way, I happen to think that your jeans fit just right. Though, I prefer them where they are now."

"Andy?" She sounded confused. "My pants are on the floor, where you threw them after you took them off me, and I may add that was as soon as our front door closed."

"Exactly! You just made my point. As I said I prefer them off of you." He slid his hand under the covers and over her bare backside, making her breath catch.

After recovering from his touch Sharon couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes. "You are lucky I do adore your cheesiness." She snuggled in deeper to his side and laid her head on his chest.

His hand slowly moved across her smooth skin making its way to her waist. Andy pulled her closer and held her tight against him, not wanting to ever let her go. "You do know that I'll spend the rest of my lifetime keeping you satisfied and proving that your faith in me is justified."  
She sighed contently, "and you do know that I'm sure down deep inside, you're the one that I want."

~The end~


End file.
